The invention concerns an arrangement for advancing electrodes as they wear in metal paper printers. This wear is particularly high in printers with a high print resolution, i.e., with very thin electrodes. For this reason the electrodes have to be refed.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 758 150 teaches an arrangement for feeding electrodes for multiple electrode print heads of metal paper printers which is characterized in that a hollow drum moving in a housing is provided, that the housing bore for accommodating the drum or the drum circumference is provided with parallel grooves for accommodating the electrodes, that the electrodes are led through the interior of the drum through bores, being connected to a contact plug, that the electrodes extending in the grooves of the housing bore or the drum tangentially leave said bore or drum and can be fed to the electrode guides of the print head, and that a drive for rotating the drum in steps is provided.
This arrangement is an elaborate design. It not only requires a relatively great amount of space but also has a relatively high weight which adversely affects the speed control of the print head.